Origins of a memory
by moisesehernandez
Summary: After the assination of his best friend a war vet becomes tangled in a web of conspiracy and science and races against the clock to find out more about a secret military experiment that he may have been involved in, titled: 528491.


**July 2005**

Donnie, a twenty-eight year old Iraq vet, holds an untouched cup of black coffee. He's in a coffee bar and his gaze jumps from one person to another. Someone is ordering and someone else is hunched over their laptop. A couple kisses and an older gentleman enters the shop. Donnie's eyes immediately lights up.

"Dr. Connor."

Dr. Connor, a forty year old clinical psychologist, sits down across from him. "This is an unusual place to visit Donnie. Do you come here often?"

"No. Honestly, I've never been here before. I don't even drink coffee."

"Why here then? You could've easily talked to me back in my office; completely off the record."

"They can't know where I've been."

"But a coffee bar?"

"I like the noise too. I like being around people, the anonymity makes me feel safer."

Dr. Connor looks around and hushes his voice. "What's going on Donnie?"

Donnie pauses uneasily. "I need your help."

"Donnie?"

"It's happening again. I can't remember anything."

"What can you remember?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Can you recall anything from last month?"

"Yeah, it's not as hard to but I can bring up some things. What I wore, what I ate, who I talked to."

"Last week?"

"It's harder. I remember I had to visit the new base in Keeneland."

"Yesterday."

"Nothing, just fuzzy noises."

"This morning?"  
Donnie's voice cracked. "I can't remember this morning. It's so hard to even talk about it. It's not like I remember one memory and then I'm here. It's as if I'm awake but I'm not remembering any of it until it's so far back that I've already missed out on a month. I can't remember any new memories doc."

"The very last memory…"  
"Was of me visiting my pal Mike. We were having a good time at the bar and then any time after that gets darker."

"Donnie, I'll need you to come back to my office. I need to run a few more tests for safe measurement. This isn't the right place."

"No doc. Please listen to me, I can't let them see me."

"Who?"

"I don't know exactly but I have a feeling they're tied to that new base. I think they're tracking my memories… or stealing them. What are you talking about?"

Donnie's eyes were watching Dr. Connor's reaction.

"Donnie…"

"No doc, listen hard. I can't bring up what I did this morning but my dreams… I can remember _everything_ that happens. I can't remember my waking life but I can tell you every detail of a made up one. What's wrong with me? What are they doing to me?"

Donnie's eyes began to swell.

"Donnie, I can help you but you have to come with me."

A man dressed in a black t-shirt and slacks walks up to the table with clasped hands. "Is everything ok guys?"

Donnie looked at him strangely.

"No, we're good son." Dr. Connor waved him away.

"Alright, well I'll just fill up your coffee then. Call us if you need anything."

Steam exploded out of the mug when the server refilled it. Donnie looked at the mug intensely.

"I know him from somewhere."

"Finish your drink Donnie and we'll talk more outside. You'll need to trust me on this ok?"

Donnie nodded and took a small sip from the mug.

"There's a genius here at work doc, a science that's twisting my mind inside out. It's all so strange."

Suddenly Donnie's head dropped and his elbow slipped from the table. He caught himself before hitting the ground.

"Donnie?"

"That felt weird."

"Donnie! Your eyes!"

Thin streams of blood began to ooze out from Donnie's orifices.

"Oh god. Oh god… doc help me!" Donnie wiped away the blood and stood up. "They found me!"

The coffee shop turned from pleasant chatter and the hissing of machines to shrieks and cries. Donnie stepped away from the table and darted towards the door.

"Donnie!" Dr. Connor raced after him. He shoved aside anyone who walked in his way but was losing him fast.

Through the crowds ahead he ultimately heard screaming. Dr. Connor caught up to the circle of horrified onlookers and saw Donnie twitching on his back. Foam bubbled between his teeth as the pool of blood grew darker around him. Dr. Connor looked down at his newly polished shoes and saw that he was stepping in it.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought of the intro! More to come...


End file.
